The subject matter herein relates generally to grounding structures for electrical connector assemblies.
Electrical connector assemblies are used in communication systems for electrically connecting circuit boards. For example, some communication systems use header connector assemblies and receptacle connector assemblies to electrically connect circuit boards. Some known connector assemblies use differential pair signals along the signal paths that are electrically shielded within the connector assemblies. For example, the header connector assemblies utilize C-shaped header ground shields to provide electrical shielding for the pairs of signal contacts in the mating zone. However, at some frequencies, noise resonance is problematic at the mating interface between conventional connector assemblies.
A need remains for improved grounding structures for electrical connector assemblies.